


Without You

by fairytalehope



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Reunion, Engagement, F/M, Family, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytalehope/pseuds/fairytalehope
Summary: (Post 6x10) Emma and Killian are separated once again. The former pirate is desperate. He doesn't know where the woman of his life is or even if she is alive. The Savior is stuck in the wish world, and is frantically searching for a way to go home and join those she loves. Will they finally be reunited and find the happy ending they deserve?





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've decided to publish all the work I've done so far on this website as well (aside from the multichapters fics because that would take too much time). As you can see I wrote this story a while back, after seeing Killian and Emma being separated again in episode 6x10 (I really love writing reunions, a lot of my fics are about this subject). I hope you'll like it! I just wanted to remind y'all that english is not my native language and I apologize for any potential mistake. Enjoy!

Sitting on the edge of the living room couch, Killian Jones was watching the television screen without really seeing it. He was trying to focus on what was happening in front of him, he was trying to forget everything that had occured recently. By settling on the sofa earlier, he had thought it would help him. But it wasn't working. Everything was reminding him of his awful situation. Of her. A feminine voice sounding like hers. Blond and wavy hair. Words she had said herself. He had no idea where she was or what was going on with her. And it was horrifying.

Was she okay? Where was she? Was she thinking about him? Was she cold, hungry, afraid? Was she in pain? Was she going to come back one day?

The house they were sharing was feeling empty and sad without Emma Swan in it. He was missing her so much, everything about her. Her bad mood when she was waking up in the morning. The way she was starting to smile when she had drunk her first cup of coffee. How peaceful she was looking when she was sleeping, snuggled into his arms. The feeling of her naked skin against his. Her laugh. The way she was skipping the last step when she was going down the stairs because she was always in a hurry. Her cheeks turning red and her eyes starting to shine when he was telling her she was beautiful. Her hair she was tying up into a long ponytail because it was bothering her when she was trying to work. Her love for junk food he would never understand. Their binge drinking, her giggles when she was a bit drunk. He was so in love with her. He couldn't live without her. And they were separated once again. It was making him so mad he was sometimes feeling the need to punch a wall to relieve his anger.

But he was forcing himself to stay calm. Because his Swan's son was with him. And he had to stay strong, for him. His two moms had disappeared, and he had no idea of when they were going to come back. If they were going to come back one day. He knew the teenager was suffering. He had been surprised when Henry had asked him if he could stay with him in the house. He was getting along with the lad pretty well, but things were getting a bit complicated sometimes. Being part of a blended family wasn't always easy. So he had expected Henry to stay with his Grandparents, but he had come to see him not so long after his moms had disappeared to ask him if he could sleep in the house Emma and him were sharing. Killian had said yes without even thinking about it. It was obvious, the lad was home in this house. A true bound had started to develop between the two men. They were supporting each other in these difficult times. They weren't talking much, but having someone with him was helping the former pirate a lot. The woman of his life was gone for a week now, but the lad was giving him hope. Emma was going to make it. As always. She was going to be okay, she was the strongest lass he had ever met. She wasn't going to give up on him, he knew it.

He blinked to get away from these dark thoughts and turned his head to see that Henry had fallen asleep on the couch beside him. He had a small smile and turned off the television that was talking for no one. Really gently in order not to wake the teenager up, he wrapped a blanket around him to make sure he wasn't going to get cold, and headed for his room with a little sight.

He didn't want to go to bed. Sleeping without Emma in his arms was a real ordeal. Feeling her side of the bed empty and cold was making him sink a little deeper in this huge hole he had fallen in when the young woman had disappeared. And every time he was closing his eyes, he was seeing her. Her blond hair, her smile, her beautiful green eyes. And it was hurting like hell.

But he had to sleep. He was still taking care of himself, because he knew his Emma would have wanted him to be careful about his well-being. So he laid down on his side of the bed and took her pillow against him. He closed his eyes, his face buried into the cushion that was still carrying her smell. And for a second, he managed to believe that it was her he was holding in his arms.

*****

Laying in her beautiful bed, Emma Swan couldn't fall asleep. She wasn't able to sleep nor eat anymore. Days and nights, she was thinking about the people she loved, and she was missing them so much she was feeling like she was going crazy. Sure, Henry was with her in this fictional world, but it wasn't her son, not really. He was only an illusion. She was thinking about him all the time, she was wondering if he was okay. She was hoping he wasn't too sad, because his two moms had disappeared and they had no way to communicate with him and assure him they were all right. She was thinking about her parents as well. In addition to the sleeping curse preventing them from being together, they were also separated from their daughter.

And then there was Killian. She was missing him so damn much. When he had come back from the Underworld, she had thought they were never going to be apart from each other again. But she had been wrong. She was now stuck in this wish world because of the Evil Queen who wanted to make her and her loved ones suffer. And, even if she was feeling deeply guilty about that, she was also blaming Regina for their situation. Hell, she was so mad at her for not jumping into the portal when they'd had the chance to. But she was hating herself for her thoughts. Her friend hadn't wanted to make her suffer, she knew that. She had a son in Storybrooke too, and she knew all too well she would have reacted the same way if it had been Killian who had been dead and he had appeared in front of her. Regina's reaction was human after all, she had seen her true love who she had thought was gone forever. But because of her, they were stuck in this imaginary world. And Emma had to play her part as a princess, thing that she was hating so much because she wasn't a real one and the memory of this weak and fearful woman was haunting her every second of the day.

She just wanted to go home and hold her close ones in her arms. She wanted to come back to Storybrooke and go live in her house with Killian and Henry. She wanted to hold her son close to her and feel Hook's lips pressed against hers. She wanted to kiss every inch of her pirate's body, because she was terrified about the possibility of forgetting the taste of his skin. So at night, instead of sleeping, she was thinking about the faces of those she loved in order not to forget.

The gentleness of her mom's embraces. The way her father was always cupping her head when they were hugging as if he was trying to protect her from the world. Henry's laughter. Killian's smell of sea and leather that was always comforting her.

She couldn't stay there anymore. Her and Regina were searching for a way back to Storybrooke for days now, but they hadn't found anything yet, mostly because her friend was spending most of her time with Robin and didn't seem ready to let him go one more time.

But she had to do something, she knew it. She couldn't stand being far from her family anymore, she had to find a way home or she knew she would crumble.

So she decided to let her friend be for a little while, and she started to seek a new way to cross realms. She couldn't ask the Dark One for his help anymore. He had disappeared anyway, and she didn't want to pay a price because of magic once again. It was too much to handle. Magic was always coming with a price, after all. She searched for days, almost frantically, never getting any rest. When she was getting exhausted, she was thinking about her loved ones, their faces was materializing in her mind, and they were giving her the strength she was missing. She visited every corner of the Enchanted Forest. She walked for days, she forgot to eat or sleep. She had to go back home. She couldn't wait any longer.

And finally, after what seemed like the longest week of her life, her efforts paid off and she found something. A family of farmers were possessing a magic bean, inherited from fathers to sons. Using her royal powers, she requested for them to give it to her. She wasn't even feeling guilty about it. They weren't real anyway, and when she was thinking about holding her loved ones close to her, everything seemed right.

Once her precious bean in her possession, she walked into the tavern where Regina and Robin were talking in front of a drink. Without paying attention to the fact she was interrupting them, she grabbed her friend by the arm. Regina looked at her with her eyes widened, and the blond showed her the bean, that was strangely glowing in her palm.

"We're going home." She stated in a bossy way.

*****

"Henry, can I talk to you for a sec?" Killian asked, walking into the living room and scratching his ear, as always when he was feeling embarrassed.

"Sure." The teenager answered, looking up from his book.

Killian took a deep breath to try and find the courage to speak with the lad. He had something quite important to ask him, and he didn't really know how to begin. But the smile Henry was offering him made him feel better, and he sat down on the edge of the couch before saying really quickly as if the words were burning his lips :

"I wanted to ask you if you would agree with me asking Emma to marry me."

The teenage boy's eyes widened, and Killian looked down at the floor, feeling himself blush. The idea had come to his mind during the night, while he was wide awake and was holding Emma's pillow against his chest. He had thought that when she would come back, he would never want to be separated from her again. And he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he knew it wasn't going to be easy : Swan's family had always been a bit overprotective with her. And she was running away from things when she was scared, he had seen her pulling away because of her fears so many times before. A wedding was a big step to take in their relationship and he was scared she wasn't ready. Sure, they had found out they were true loves and she had asked him to move in with her, but getting married was another thing. A bigger thing. He was so scared she would put her armor back on because she was afraid.

It was the reason why he had always let her make the first move. Their first kiss, their first date, their first "I love you". Even their first time, it was her who had taken him into her room while she was still living in her parents' loft, not long after the Crocodile had been banished from the town. Her family wasn't in the apartment, and without saying anything, she had pushed him on her bed, her eyes shinning with lust, and she had put herself on top of him and had started kissing him slowly. It had been really gentle that night. Slow, really sweet, with his sights muffled in her neck and her nails sinking into the skin of his back when she had found herself on the edge.

But he had suddenly decided he had to take the first step sooner or later. And he was coming from the Enchanted Forest after all. He was a bit old-fashioned, and it would have seemed weird for him if she had been the one to propose. Besides, he wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe she would stay with him because she loved him, he knew she did. And this future prospect of a wedding was giving him hope when he was feeling like they had lost each other for good and she would never come back. She had been missing for two weeks, after all, god knows what had happened to her. But he wanted to believe that she was going to find him soon. He couldn't live without her. She was coming back. There was no other way.

In his head, his first impulse had been to tell Henry about his idea. He was Emma's son, he had to know first. And if he wasn't agreeing with this decision, he wouldn't insist. He knew the lad was one of the most important person in Swan's life. He would never have dared to force him to do anything. The teenager's opinion was really important for the former pirate, and that was why he was so nervous about talking about a potential engagement with him.

"Seriously?" The lad finally asked after a few seconds of silence, staring at Killian with an expression he wasn't able to decrypt.

"Henry, if you're not okay with that, I want you to tell me right away" Hook nervously answered. "I'm serious. That's the reason why you're the first to know about it..."

"Come on, Hook, of course I agree with this!" Henry replied with a smile, and Killian let go of a relieved sight. "I can see how much you love her. And she loves you too. Getting married is the next step in your relationship."

"Are you sure about this?" Killian insisted, worried about the fact his Swan's son was lying to him in order not to hurt him.

"Promise!" The lad said, his smile widening a bit more. "And I'm sure she's going to say yes. I can see she wants to spend her entire life with you. It's obvious."

Going to. The teenage boy was thinking exactly like his future step-dad. They both wanted to believe Emma and Regina would come back. There was still hope. They weren't lost forever, Killian couldn't believe it.

The former pirate smiled, so happy about the lad's answer. One less trial to face. But the hardest was still to come. He had to ask David for Emma's hand. Killian was thinking that talking about it with the father of the woman he loved and getting his authorization was so important. Without David's approval, he wouldn't do a thing. He wanted to show respect to his future in-laws. Despite a few quarrels, he was feeling like Emma's family had welcomed him with open arms, and they had all accepted him the way he was. He had finally found people who were caring about him after all this years. A real family. All of this thanks to his Swan. God, he loved her so much.

"In that case I have something else to ask you." Killian resumed, looking at the lad with half a smile. "Would you like to help me choose a ring? You know your mom's tastes. You would be a great help."

"I would love that." The teenage boy answered, looking deeply moved by this proposition. "But on the other hand, you still have to ask Grandpa what he's thinking about all of this. And I'm not sure it will be that pleasant. He's going to freak out!" He added with a smile, probably in a try to reduce Killian's anxiety by joking about the situation.

Killian smiled back, knowing that the lad was right. But against all odd, David reacted wonderfully well. Hook went to find him on the docks at sunset the same day. Emma's father was there, looking a bit lost because of everything that was happening. His daughter was missing and his wife was under a sleeping curse and he didn't want to wake her up again. Without notice, Killian started to talk very quickly. He told David about the love he had for his amazing daughter. He confessed that he would do anything for her, anything to make her happy, and he asked for her hand with a lot of apprehension. David seemed a bit surprised at first, but he smiled and petted his future son-in-law's shoulder before saying :

"I'm so happy you are going to officially enter the family. Go for it, Hook. Show her how much you love her."

It was better than Killian could ever have imagined. With the image of a big ceremony and imagining his Emma with a beautiful white dress, her gorgeous face lit by a huge smile, he started looking for the perfect engagement ring for the woman of his life.

*****

Emma didn't really know how she had convinced Regina to go back to Storybrooke. She just knew that with a lot of claims and also a few screams, she had managed to make her friend want to go home as well. She was missing Henry too. And Regina had decided to take Robin with them. Emma was sure it was a bad idea, she could feel it in her bones, but she hadn't said anything to try and change Regina's mind. She just wanted to go find her family, she didn't care about the price that was coming with it. She knew that trying to dissuade her friend would have made them lose time, and they didn't have any left. She had to go back to Storybrooke, it was an emergency. She couldn't live another day without those she loved beside her.

That's how she opened a portal and they landed in Storybrooke, near the docks at night. Robin in his Enchanted Forest's clothes, looking all around him with his eyes widened, his hand on his bow in case there would be a danger. Regina in her pretty suit, her arms wrapped around her true love's waist. And Emma, in a light pink princess dress, spinning around herself to try and see if the people she loved were nearby.

"I'm going to Granny's" She mumbled, panting, without believing that she had just managed to get home and that she was going to see her family, finally. "Look around the town as well. I'll call you if I find anything"

And without waiting for an answer because she was too eager to find her family, she headed for Main Street. She was running, both her hands lifting her long skirt up, ignoring the cold, her hunger and her exhaustion. She just wanted to find her close ones. Feeling their arms wrapped around her. Hearing their voices when they would tell her they loved her. Feeling safe and loved once again.

When she arrived at the diner's door, she started praying every divinity she could think of to find someone who could tell her where her family was. And when she opened the door, making the little bell ring on her way, she knew her prayer had been answered. She immediately noticed her father and her son sitting in a booth in the back of the diner, and her heart skipped a beat. They turned to face her, hearing the din she was making, and their eyes widened. She was feeling like crying from the happiness she was experiencing. They were there. Her dad, tall and strong as she remembered. Her son, who seemed to have grown a little bit more while she was gone, and she felt so proud of him. Without even closing the door behind her, she ran in their direction. They had barely had the time to get up that she was already in their arms.

The few minutes that followed were a confusing mix of laughter and tears. She burst out crying the moment she felt her dad cupping the back of her head and her son wrapping his arms around her. She was rediscovering their touch, their smell, their voices, all those little things that she had missed so damn much while she was gone. When she calmed down a little bit, she pulled away, wiping her tears off with a chuckle, and said to her son in a somewhat shaky voice :

"Kid, Regina is here too, she's gone to search for you around the town. You should call her to tell her you're here. She's dying to see you."

The teenage boy nodded, his eyes filled in with tears, and he took his cellphone but let his arm wrapped around her waist as if he was scared she would disappear again if he was letting go. She herself placed her arm around his shoulders and looked at her dad, who was staring at her as if she had just come back from the dead. He shook his head in disbelief and started to stutter :

"Where… How…?"

"It's a long story." She laughed through her tears. "I'll tell you everything later… Where is mom?"

"She's still under the sleeping curse." David answered with a sight. "I haven't awakened her since you've disappeared. She's probably going to kill me when she'll learn about everything that has happened while she was asleep, but I wanted to prevent her from suffering even more."

"You mean… She has no idea I was missing?" The young woman asked, a bit disappointed by these news.

She would have wanted her mom to embrace her and assure her that everything would be okay from now on, but she didn't even know she had disappeared for weeks. She would have wanted her to miss her, just a little bit. But she shook her head, chasing away these thoughts. She knew her mom loved her. And at least she hadn't suffered because of her absence. Everything was good.

"Are you hurt?" Her dad asked, running his hand through her long hair as Henry was gluing the phone to his ear to talk to Regina.

"I'm fine!" The blond smiled. "We are both fine. We've just had a little setback. Robin is here with us." She informed her father and his eyes were widening in surprise.

"What?" He asked in a muffled voice as if he wanted to make sure he had heard her right.

"He's back. Well, he's not exactly the Robin we knew back then, it's just..."

She stopped in the middle of her sentence. She didn't want to tell this story. Killian's absence was disrupting her. She just wanted to know where he was, if he was okay. She wanted to pull him close to her. To bury her face into the crook of his neck and cover his body with little kisses. She couldn't stay another second without him. She really didn't want to tell everything to her father. It would take so much time to explain everything, and she just wanted to see the man she loved.

"I'll explain later." She decided. "I just… Where is Killian?"

"He's at your place." David answered, looking like he had understood his daughter's thoughts without her having to explain anything. "He's left the diner twenty minutes ago. Go find him. He has missed you like hell."

Her smile reached her eyes when she heard her dad's words. She patted her son's shoulder one last time and got out of the diner. Without thinking about it, she started to run again. He was there. He was okay. She was going to see him in a matter of minute. Everything would fall into place and they would never be separated again.

*****

Killian was standing under the porch of his house, staring at the emptiness in front of him. His hand in the pocket of his leather jacket, he was squeezing the red little box containing the engagement ring. He was taking it everywhere since he had found the ring a few days earlier. It was never leaving him. He was keeping it like a true treasure. Like a promise of his Emma being somewhere out there. He wanted to keep hope, to believe that she was going to be there really soon and he would finally be able to hold her. To believe that everything would be normal again and that they could finally be happy.

He was looking at the pitch-black street in front of him. As if she was going to appear, as if she had never been missing in the first place. He was seeing her sometimes. Her figure was emerging from the dark of the road like a ghost, and she was waving at him. Wearing her red leather jacket, she had her arms wrapped around herself to keep warm and was moaning about all the work she'd had to do at the station. Then she was smiling, with the grin that was always making him shiver because it was so beautiful, and she was offering him to go inside and share a glass of rum to forget about the day. But he knew it wasn't real, he was only imagining her and she wasn't there with him. And he was falling a little deeper in his despair.

As he was confined in his dark thoughts, he saw someone appearing in the street. It was a woman. Wearing a long dress, she was running. He blinked several times to make sure he was seeing correctly. Puzzled, he thought he had recognized Emma's hair. But he shook his head, convinced that he was having one of his illusion again, and that he was going to come back to reality. It couldn't be her. It couldn't be real.

"Killian!"

She had screamed his name. Her beautiful voice had rung into the empty street, and he realized. He realized she was real. The woman who was running toward him was his Swan. She had come back, god knows how. She was all right. They were going to be reunited, at last.

His heart pounding almost painfully in his chest, feeling a bit dizzy, he rushed down the stairs as she was finally joining him. They were both running, and the impact was so violent they almost fell on the ground. But he didn't care. He held her against him, he pulled her so close she giggled. His fingers ran on her skin, through her hair, he breathed her smell of vanilla and he felt like he was going to die from the happiness he was feeling. It was her. It was actually her.

"It's you! It's really you!" He cried out in an almost hysteric way, and she laughed once again.

He pulled away a little bit to look at her carefully and make sure she wasn't hurt. Her eyes were shinning with tears and adrenalin. Her long and stunning light pink dress was making her look like fairy tales princess. Her cheeks were red because of the cold and her race, and her hair was loosened because she had run. She was more gorgeous than ever.

Without thinking, he grabbed her waist and lifted her up from the ground to pull her a little bit closer to him. Their lips touched. Their mouths opened. Their tongues sought each other and finally met. The kiss was urgent, violent, almost painful. Their teeth were crashing against each other and their breaths were getting shorter. He kissed her until he couldn't breathe anymore. He kissed her until it hurt. Because he didn't want to be separated from her ever again, and feeling her grabbing his jacket as if it had been a lifesaver, he could tell she was feeling the same way.

When he finally put her down, he left his left arm wrapped around her and cupped her face. She was quietly crying, probably because of her happiness because she had the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face. She was so beautiful it was making him dizzy. He didn't want to let go of her, never. He didn't want them to be apart ever again because now that she was in his arms, everything was making sense again.

She was staring at him as well, her lips parted, and he smiled when he looked into her two beautiful eyes. An idea suddenly came to his mind, and he understood that it was now or never. He had to propose. Right there, in front of their beautiful house. He couldn't find a better moment to tell her how much he loved her, he knew it. So he let go of her face and placed his hand in his pocket, but the words came out of his mouth before he had the time to take the ring, kneel in front of her or do anything he had actually planned. He was so scared to lose her again, he was acting as if she was going to disappear any second and he had to ask her his important question the faster possible.

"Will you marry me?"

They stared at each other, their eyes widened, without understanding what was happening to them. They had talked at the exact same time. Killian's voice had mixed with Emma's and they had said the same words. He couldn't believe it. If he was trusting the young woman's expression, she was herself surprised by her sentence. He shook his head, completely triggered, and asked :

"What?"

"What?" She answered, still looking appalled by her own words.

"Are you kidding me, Swan?" He finally cried out while laughing because it was way too funny. "You've just deprived me of my proposal, do you realize it?"

"I'm so sorry." Emma answered, shaking her head, her hand on her lips as if she was still wondering how the words had come out of her mouth. "I don't know… I have no idea what just happened. I didn't think about it, I..."

"Can I go on?" Killian then asked, without managing to believe that this was really happening.

"I'm listening." She replied with a little giggle.

He looked at her with a gentle smile and leaned forward to press a tender kiss on her forehead. Then he finally got the ring box out of his pocket, and he knelt on the ground. He wasn't scared about her running away anymore. He knew everything would go just the way it was supposed to. And with the words she had just pronounced, he didn't have any doubts about the fact she wanted to marry him too. He opened the box with his hook, and the woman of his life placed her hand on her chest, tears in her eyes. She started to nod, but he cut her off before she could say anything.

"Not so fast, princess. You've already interrupted me once, let me at least give you my speech."

She laughed and it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He couldn't help himself but smile as he was saying :

"Emma, after being separated from you once more, I don't want to be apart from you ever again. I can't even tell you how much I've missed you. These past few weeks without you have been an eternity. So I thought it was about bloody time. I want to prove you how much I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because, bloody hell Emma Swan, you're the most amazing woman I have ever met. You're absolutely perfect, and I feel a little happier every day because I'm lucky enough to spend my life with you. So I'm asking you this : Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. She replied in a teasing tone, her voice shaking a little bit :

"Can I talk now?"

He nodded with a laugh. It wasn't what he had planned, but it was better than anything he could have imagined. This woman was full of surprises, he couldn't believe it. She never stopped making him proud, and he was loving her a little bit more every day.

"Of course I wanna marry you." She then said, and even if he was sure of her answer, his heart skipped a beat.

He smiled, feeling tears forming into his eyes. He got up, took the ring and placed it on Emma's left ring finger. She smiled, and at his greatest surprise, she took off the ring to put it on her right hand instead. He stared at her, not understanding why she had done this, and she explained with a shrug :

"When we'll get married, you will only be able to wear the ring at your right hand. So it's the same for me. We're doing this together. We're a team."

She had said that in an almost casual way, but her words touched his soul. It was such a beautiful gesture. And she had talked about the wedding too. She had put words on what was happening, and it suddenly hit him. He was going to marry Emma Swan. The woman he was loving so bloody much. The one for who he would do anything. He couldn't believe it, and he almost pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. But Emma smiled at him, and he understood he wasn't imagining things. The love he was reading in her eyes was so real, he couldn't create such a stunning thing in his mind, and it was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too." She answered with a chuckle.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she placed her hands on the back of his neck. Their mouths met again, but the kiss was much more gentle. They were sealing a promise. They were swearing they would always be there for each other. That was so sweet and loving, and he kissed her for a long time because he wanted to recall this moment forever.

Then he pulled away from her and offered her a mischievous smile. Before she could do anything or ask any question, he lifted her up from the ground, and without paying attention to her outcries interrupted with laughter, he carried her home so they could celebrate their engagement properly.

*****

Her head placed on Killian's chest, her fingers gently stroking his naked skin, Emma was carefully looking at him, a small smile on her lips. She couldn't believe she was actually going to marry this man. This wonderful man who had brought her walls down, and thanks to whom she was the happiest she had ever been in her entire life. Being apart from him had been a true ordeal. But they were reunited now, she was holding him, finally. She had found him again, as always, and it was making her so happy she was feeling like her heart was going to explode.

She hadn't expected him to propose, but she had been even more surprised to hear herself ask him to marry her. She hadn't thought about it at all. The words had just come out of her mouth, as if she had been scared they would be separated again. She had been so impressed as well by the fact she hadn't felt fear when she had said those words, nor when he had knelt in front of her. She would have thought she was going to be petrified. She had never dared to imagine marrying someone because of her past. The last time she had been in this situation, Walsh had betrayed her and she'd had her heart broken once again. But this time, when Killian had gotten the ring out, she hadn't even thought about running away. Everything had just seemed right. She was feeling like they had always been destined to find themselves in this position. And she had said yes right away, because it had been an obvious answer for her, after all she had asked him the exact same thing. And now they were going to get married. She couldn't have been happier.

She kissed Killian's collar bone, and he gently ran his hand through her hair. When they had gotten inside the house, they hadn't even taken the time to go into their room, too eager to finally find each other again. She couldn't have waited any longer. She had felt the need to feel his body against hers, his lips on her skin and his taste in her mouth. So they had made love, right there on the living room couch. They had barely had the time to take off their clothes. She had needed him, right there. The sex had been passionate, almost rough, with moans ans screams of pleasure they hadn't been able to hold back anymore. And they were now there, in each other's arms on the sofa, still a bit breathless. She snuggled against him a little bit more, in case he would try to escape, and he wrapped his arms around her to pull her a little bit closer to him.

"What did my father say?" She suddenly asked, moving a little bit to look into his eyes.

"About what?" Killian answered, looking like he was just coming out of a dream.

"About the wedding. He hasn't freaked out too much? Did he give you a bad time?" She explained, guessing that Killian had asked David and smiling because it was highly probable that her father had given a speech to her future husband.

"Surprisingly, no." He admitted, and her eyes widened in surprise. "He told me he was happy for us and he gave me his blessings right away."

"Seriously?" She whispered, moved by the fact Killian had been accepted by her family.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it either! Henry was also really happy." He stated, nodding with a smile.

"Wait, you've asked Henry too?" The blond said, feeling tears forming in her eyes.

She'd had too many emotions in one day, and she was feeling like she couldn't control her tears anymore. He had asked her son if he was agreeing with this. It was so thoughtful she couldn't even believe it. Because Killian Jones was respecting her and her family so damn much. She had never thought she would find a man who would love her so much, who would do anything for her to be happy. And they were going to get married, maybe even start a family together. That was making her so happy she was feeling like she was going to start crying.

"Of course I've asked him." Killian said in a gentle voice, stroking her back and leaning forward to press a kiss on her forehead, guessing the emotional state she was in. "If he hadn't agreed with me, I wouldn't have tried to go against him. He helped me to choose the ring, by the way. Do you like it?"

Emma slowly nodded. She was too moved to be able to talk, but she forced herself to swallow the lump she had in her throat and she answered :

"I love it. Thanks, babe. I love you so much."

"I love you too, darling." He replied with a smile.

After one last kiss, he pulled away from her to get off the couch and start putting on his jeans, staying shirtless. She looked at him for a few seconds, wondering what he had in mind, and she finally moved to imitate him and take Killian's shirt that was laying on the floor. She snuggled into the clothes and sighted in happiness. It was smelling like sea and leather, Killian's fragrance, and she was feeling so safe. Bare foot, only wearing the shirt and panties, she stared at the man she loved with a smile as he was picking up her princess dress, that was laying on the floor. He raised his eyebrow and said in a teasing tone :

"Can we keep it?"

"Who would have thought the famous pirate would like this style." Emma replied playfully, amused by his comment.

As he was turning his back to her, she wrapped her arms around him, her hands on his stomach, and pressed little kisses down his spine. It made him shiver and he leaned back to enjoy her strokes. She stayed a few more seconds against him, her head on his back, before finally pulling away. He smiled, put the dress on the back of the couch and took her hand to lead her into the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter, and looked at him as he was taking two shot glasses in one of the drawers. She raised her eyebrows when he took his flask, and asked with a giggle :

"What are you doing?"

"I think the occasion justify a few drinks, don't you agree?" He answered with half a smile, pushing one of the glass toward her.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, sailor?" She asked in a teasing tone.

"It's captain, thank you very much" He replied, and she laughed out loud. "And I'm not trying to get you drunk. I just want to celebrate your return. Besides, I know that I don't need you to drink to find me dashing."

"That's right, I always find you dashing" She giggled.

She looked at him as he was filling their glasses, and he finally placed the flask on the counter. He looked up to her with his eyebrow raised, as if he was wondering why she was suddenly staring at him like that. Without notice, she jumped on him to start kissing him breathlessly. She needed to hold him, to feel him close to her. She had to make sure he was there and he was not going anywhere. He kissed back, and when she pulled away, she whispered against his lips :

"Never leave me again."

"Hey!" He protested with a laugh, gently stroking her back through her shirt. "You're the one who were gone this time!"

"I know." She said, laughing as well. "It's just… I needed to say it. I don't want to be apart from you ever again. It's too hard."

"I know, love, you have no idea how much I've suffered without you by my side." He confessed, suddenly regaining seriousness. "I had no idea where you were. I didn't even know if you were alive. I was so scared you would never come back." He added in a muffled voice.

"I'm here." She assured him in a whisper, her forehead against his, hurt by his sadness. "I'm never leaving you again. I promise."

He wrapped his arms around her and she buried her face in his shoulder. She kissed his neck several times while he was slowly running his hand through her hair. They stayed in that position for a little while. She was enjoying his presence by her side, his strong arms surrounding her, simply happy to finally feel home. She was so glad to have finally found a family and a man she could count on, who was not only her partner but also her best friend.

When they finally pulled away from each other, he grabbed his glass, and she imitated him with a smile. They looked at each other for a long time and she lost herself into the comforting blue of his eyes. Then he lifted his glass up and she put hers against his.

"To you." Killian said and that made her smile. "To your return and to your promise to never leave again."

"To us." She corrected, and that made him laugh.

They drank the rum at the exact same time. The alcohol burnt her throat, warmed her up and made her feel so good because it was reminding her of all those nights spent with Killian. She had come back. She wasn't going away ever again. She was going to forget how painful it was to be far away from him because she was never going to be in that position again.

They drank until the room started to get blurry. He asked her to tell him everything that had happened and she talked and talked while he was listening carefully. She was feeling like laughing and she was in such a good mood. She was confident about the future, probably for the first time in her life, because she wasn't alone anymore. Finally.

When they put their glasses back on the counter, she looked at Killian for a few seconds. His cheeks were red and his pupils were dilated. He was staring at her as if she was the eighth wonder of the world. He ended up approaching her, and he pressed his mouth against hers. She laughed between their kisses, too happy by this twist. He lifted her up from the floor again and made her sit on the counter. Her mind blurry because of the alcohol and the lust, she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him a little bit closer to her. To feel his body against hers

They were finally together. They were not going to leave each other ever again. The little diamond shinning around her right ring finger, symbol of their love, was promising it. She wanted to believe it. Everything would be okay. Killian's mouth against hers and his hand under her shirt was yelling it, and she was trusting them.


End file.
